Kelly Stables
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | spouse = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2002–present | children = 2 | website = | alma_mater = University of Missouri }} Kelly Stables (born January 26, 1978 ) is an American actress who has appeared on stage, as well as in film and television. She is known for her television roles, such as Melissa on Two and a Half Men, Eden Konkler on The Exes, and Kelly on Superstore. Personal life Stables was born in metropolitan St. Louis, Missouri. She was a well-known cheerleader in her high school years, a fact which would be commemorated in an article in the magazine American Cheerleader. She graduated from Lafayette High School in Wildwood, Missouri. She graduated from University of Missouri, Columbia earning a bachelor's degree in Communication with an emphasis in Television and Theatre Performance minor. While at the University of Missouri she was a member of Delta Gamma. By March 2005, corresponding with the release of The Ring Two in theaters, she married Kurt Patino. They have two sons together, born in 2012 and 2015. Her first pregnancy was written into the second season of her TV show, The Exes. Career Kelly Stables has acted in a number of plays. Her two largest roles were in the Thousand Oaks Civic Light Opera's Peter Pan as Wendy, and in Sleeping Beauty as the title character. She has also played several other stage roles, most notably that of Marion Davies in W.R. and the Daisy. Stables is best known in the world of film for the stunt work she did for The Ring and for taking over for Daveigh Chase in portraying the (off-tape) evil Samara Morgan for The Ring Two. She was also in the short film Rings. Her roles in the Bring it On and Ring franchises would boost her popularity to the point of gaining mention in Rolling Stone, Star and Us Weekly. She also voices Will Vandom in W.I.T.C.H., and plays roles in General Hospital and St. Bartes-Aspen. She also briefly appeared in the pilot for The Grubbs. In November 2007, she had a role in an episode of Cavemen playing a 12-year-old cavekid boy. Stables had a recurring role as Melissa, Alan Harper's receptionist (and recurring/former girlfriend) in Seasons 6–8 of Two and a Half Men. She is working on a film called My Life Untitled.The Official Website of Kelly Stables: News – November 18, 2007. She also guest-starred on 'Til Death as a travel agent. She also appears on the Burger King commercial as a woman who is selling things on infomercials. She co-starred in the ABC show Romantically Challenged playing Lisa Thomas, Alyssa Milano's character's sister. She is the "Sexpert" of the group offering advice when it is not usually asked for.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dLK9OduT4c – The Big J Show 4/26 (KRSQ) The show was canceled after airing 4 episodes. In 2011, she played a character named Claire on an episode of the CBS sitcom Mad Love. Also in 2011, she landed a regular role as Eden on the TV Land sitcom The Exes. The series concluded its fourth and final season in 2015. In 2016, Stables joined the cast of The CW's No Tomorrow as a recurring cast member. She plays Mary Anne, the sister of the main character, Evie. In 2017, Stables landed a recurring role on the third season of the NBC show Superstore as Kelly, a quirky new hire who eventually becomes the love interest of Jonah Simms. Filmography Film Television Video games Radio * Adventures in Odyssey Stage * Peter Pan * Sleeping Beauty References External links * * Category:1978 births Category:American film actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American stunt performers Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:University of Missouri alumni Category:Living people Category:Actresses from St. Louis Category:21st-century American actresses